pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Do the impossible ~Millefeui
Idols: Millefeui Lovelace , Mayoi Harukaze Canción: "Libera me" from hell Coords Millefeui: China Rock Coord CC: Purple Cyalume Microphone Coord Mayoi: China Rock Cool Coord CC: Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord ---- aeternam. Dona eis, Domine Do the impossible see the invisible raw! raw! fight the power! touch the untoucheable break the unbreakable raw! raw! fight the power! Power to the peeps, power for the dream still missing piece scattering, so incomplete we be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy, they all fall down digging to the core to see the light Let’s get out of here babe, that’s the way to survive, ya top of the head, I’m on the set do the impossible, don’t you wanna bet? cuz, a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain if you wanna get by, no pain no gain wow! fakers wanna test me again sorry, my rhyme’s gonna snatch your brain, yo I’m still starving for the straight up shit we gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh if you ain’t know, now you know good luck fellows! me, Domine, de morte aeterna, in die illa tremenda. in die illa Quando coeli movendi sunt terra, Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira. 2nd verse dedicates to the real peeps what we got to say is so real thing cuz, revolution ain’t never gonna televise kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype open your third eye, seeing through the overground I’m about to hit you with the scream from the underground whole city is covered with the cyber flavor “G” is in your area, one of the toughtest enigma [Dies illa, dies irae, ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Se ven explosiones de color azul y rojo en el cielo, las chicas se encuentran dentro de un Gunmen, atacando a lo que parece ser otro robot igual. Millefeui: ¡No podemos hacer más! *A punto de rendirse, Millefeui suelta los controladores del Gunmen. Mayoi, desesperada, baja desde lo alto de su cabina de control para llegar con Millefeui y darle una cachetada.* Mayoi: ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, MILLEFEUI! Millefeui: *determinada* Haz lo imposible... Mayoi: Rompe lo irrompible... Mayfeui: ¡PELEA CONTRA EL PODER! Juntas sujetaron los controladores del Gunmen, y un brillo multicolor generó un taladro a modo de arma que terminó con el enemigo. Breaker Soul: FIGHT THE POWER!! calamitatis et miseriae] illa dies magna Do the impossible see the invisible raw! raw! fight the power! touch the untoucheable break the unbreakable raw! raw! fight the power! amara valde. et amara valde what you gonna do is what you wanna do just break the rule, then you see the truth this is the theme of “G” coming through baby! raw! raw! fight the power! FIGHT THE POWER!!! aeternam, dona eis Domine Do the impossible see the invisible ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! raw! raw! fight the power! touch the untoucheable break the unbreakable raw! raw! fight the power! what you gonna do is what you wanna do just break the rule, then you see the truth this is the theme of “G” coming through baby! raw! raw! fight the power! aeternam, dona eis Requiem Do the impossible see the invisible raw! raw! fight the power! touch the untoucheable break the unbreakable raw! raw! fight the power! what you gonna do is what you wanna do just break the rule, then you see the truth this is the theme of “G” coming through baby! raw! raw! fight the power! lux perpetua luceat eis what you gonna do is what you wanna do just break the rule, then you see the truth this is the theme of “G” coming through baby! raw! raw! fight the power! me, Domine Do the impossible see the invisible raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! me, Domine raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! raw! raw! fight the power! Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:HarukazeMayoiLive Categoría:TIC4 Categoría:CandySweetty